


Think Love and Wear A Smile

by eachandeverydimension



Series: Dyad [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Sibling Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eachandeverydimension/pseuds/eachandeverydimension
Summary: Vex and Vax, and a quiet afternoon together after the Briarwoods.





	

It’s times like these that make Vex miss Tiberius and his handy prestidigitations.

Vex and Vax are both covered head to toe with some kind of horrible goo, and it’s all Vax’s fault. Ever since her brother had wandered ahead of the group and gotten himself almost killed one too many times, Vex has resolved to start tagging along whenever her brother scouts ahead. If he’s going to be caught, she’d rather be at his back, instead of fifty feet away sprinting towards the action.

The party is on a pretty routine trip in the forests outside of Emon, checking out a tip from one of their contacts in the city. There’s supposed to be a troll causing trouble around these parts, and Vox Machina had all agreed they could use a few simple missions after the Briarwood debacle.

Vax takes point as usual as they stealth into the troll’s lair, Vex following a few steps behind. She should have grown used to it by now, but she’s still begrudgingly impressed whenever her brother seems to melt into the shadows away from sight whenever he stealths. That is, until he cocks up and steps on the most obvious trap in the whole world and unleashes a torrent of weird goo onto their heads.

Things all happen a little quickly afterwards. The troll, alerted to their presence, rushes at them. The party defeats it easily enough. Scanlan aims a lightning spell with a pelvic thrust; Grog goes into a rage and chops at the troll, which is caught up by Keyleth’s vines, and Percy lands the killing shot, blowing the troll’s head off.

Pretty much par-on-course for Vox Machina.

The twins are hindered by the thick goo coating their limbs, but Vex manages to get a few arrows into the troll, and she sees her brother darting around Grog’s side to sink a dagger into it as well.

After they’ve looted the body and the lair, the party decides to split up, the twins and Trinket detouring into the woods to wash up while the rest of the party heads back to Emon.

Vex summons Trinket with a jaunty whistle, and heads into the woods towards a nearby stream, her brother at her heels.

Within a matter of minutes, Vex and Vax arrive at the stream. It’s one they’re familiar with, the party having passed by and bathed in this stream frequently during their early travels to and from Emon.

Trinket is sniffing at some leaves nearby, and Vex beckons him over with a call.

“Trinket! C’mere!”

Trinket comes ambling towards her amiably. Meanwhile, Vax was already putting down his weapons and undoing the lacings on his armour.

“Darling, mummy needs you to patrol around the stream while your uncle and I bathe. Let out a little growl and scare away anyone who gets too close, alright?” Vex croons to Trinket, careful not to reach her hands out to ruffle behind his ears like she usually does. With a sound of agreement, Trinket disappears into the surrounding woods, used to being banished like this.

A grin on her face, Vex goes to join her brother by the side of the stream where he’s leaving his things. Vax is halfway through undressing, his goopy shirt peeled away and dropped unceremoniously on the ground. Vex starts divesting herself of her clothes as well. The offending garments get tossed in a pile, and the twins dive into the water.

Being naked in front of each other doesn’t bother them anymore. They’ve seen each other unclothed and done so many things to each other with their mouths and fingers that there’s nothing they haven’t seen before. Still, Vex’s eyes instinctively track over her brother’s body to check for injuries. It seems that the displacer cloak he’d taken off Lady Briarwood was serving its new master well, because he didn’t have so much as a scratch on him. Mostly, he just looked very disgruntled at the mess his hair was in.

It’s a slow-moving stream, so there’s no risk of either of them being swept away. Vex starts to rub the goo off her limbs, and thankfully the water does a good job of washing it off. It only takes a short amount of time before her body is clean, but her hair is a whole other matter. The goo had dried somewhat in her braids, and Vex could feel the strands resist being untied. Vax was having the same problem just a few feet away. Vex let the flow of the stream carry her closer to him, until she could help him untangle his hair. With just a look, she could tell that there was no way his braid could be untied without the help of some water. She cupped some water with her hands, and dumped it over Vax’s head.

“Hey!” Vax protested, but Vex just did it again.

He caught on pretty quick, and decided to just dunk his head under the water. It made untangling his hair go much faster, and soon Vax’s hair was drifting in the currents around them. The tips of his long locks occasionally swept across Vex’s breasts, and she shivered.

“Now do me,” she ordered, and turned around.

“Sure, stubby,” Vax says, then he pushes her head into the water without a warning.

Vex plunges under the surface of the water, and she almost panics for a moment, until she remembers that this is Vax. His hand is still on top of Vex’s skull, pushing her down, but Vex sneaks a hand out to tickle at Vax’s ribs where she knows he’s sensitive. The hand on her head immediately disappears. Vex sputters when she comes up, all ready to smack Vax, but he’s already taken off upstream.

“You fucker!” Vex shouts, uncertain if her brother can even hear her underwater.

Neither of them have ever been particularly good swimmers, so Vax isn’t actually that far. This time, his extra two inches on Vex actually work against him, because Vex lunges in his direction and manages to grip his ankle. Vax is kicking around in the water, his hair a dark swirl around him as he tries to free himself. Vex hooks an arm around his neck in the struggle, and drags him to the surface. She gives a bite, just a little too sharp to be playful, onto the tip of Vax’s ear and he lets out a yelp of pain.

“You absolute asshole. I can’t believe you’re my older brother,” Vex says.

“Look who’s talking, you almost bit off my ear!” Vax protests.

“Drama queen. You started it!” Vex releases her brother from her grip.

Vax pretends to grumble, but he moves behind Vex and starts to work his fingers through her braid, loosening it. In no time at all, her strands are free from the weird goo. Vax’s fingers don’t stop their slow movement combing through Vex’s hair.

“Vex’ahlia. I missed you.”

The water currents make shivers run up her back as Vax leans in closer and tucks his chin over Vex’s shoulder.

It was true, it had been a long and hard fight at Whitestone. First the sneaking around while they rallied the townspeople, all the while the constant cold seeping into their bones. Then that awful glass chamber below the castle, with Vax falling under the Briarwoods’ charms. The sight of her brother turning his back on her and walking away, ears deaf to her cries had been a recurring scene in her dreams recently. And finally, Vex falling unconscious near the ziggurat, only waking up later in Vax’s lap outside the structure with no memory of how she got there, the bitter herbal taste of a potion still in her mouth. Vex sent a prayer to whatever god was up there, Sarenrae, Bahamut, whoever, that she and her brother were still alive. That the party had survived their encounter with the Briarwoods with no casualties. It had been a close call there, Vex thinks, in the tunnels after the Briarwoods had finally been killed. Orthax’s smoke curling around Percy’s form, the way the shadow demon could melt into the walls and reappear later. But thanks to Scanlan’s quick thinking and much to Percy’s dismay, one gun in the acid later, it appeared all would be well.

The short reprieve during the Winter’s Crest festival was well-appreciated. Although the party had split up and gone off to run their own errands those few days, the twins hadn’t managed to find as much time for each other as they liked. The threat of discovery was always present. The streets of Whitestone were unfamiliar and always full of townsfolk relearning freedom. Whitestone Castle wasn’t much better either, what with Cassandra doing a survey of the damage the Briarwoods had done to her family home. Vex and Vax had to settle for bruising kisses stolen in shadowy corners, and promises of more time together when they made their way back to Emon.

Now, they finally had the chance.

“I missed you too, brother,” Vex says, and turned to face him.

Shoulder-deep in water, Vex cradles her brother’s face and takes a long look at him. Her eyes trace over the features more familiar to her than her own face. When they were little, there were no mirrors in Byroden. They had to rely on a thin warped bronze plate to see their features, or more usually, a still puddle. It wasn’t until they went to Syngorn that Vex realised exactly how much they resembled each other, her and her brother.

Mirrors studded every corner of their father’s house in Syngorn, in a typically elvish fashion. Elves really were a terribly vain species. Vex and Vax liked to secrete themselves in one of the lesser-used rooms and hide from their tutors. They would spend hours sitting in front of vanity mirrors, contorting their faces as horribly as they could, to see if their twin could do the same. Vax’s face in the mirror always seemed slightly off to Vex, the small freckle on his right cheek reflected onto the wrong side in the mirror surface. In more melancholy moments when they missed their mother so much it hurt, the twins would stare into the mirror and analyse who they got their features from.

Vax would trace the curve of Vex’s eyebrow and tell her it reminded him of mother. Sometimes they would undo their braids, let their hair fall and cover the pointed tips of their ears, and imagine what it would be like, living with mother all their lives and never coming to Syngorn. And then, well. Then they ran away from Syngorn and found out what happened to mother, and there was never really time for childish musings after that.

Vex pulls her brother’s face down towards hers and lets the buoyancy of the water carry her the final inch needed to close the gap between their lips.

Their first go is hurried and desperate, after such a long dry spell. Vax’s touch is rough, kneading her breasts as she strokes him to hardness under the water. Vex can already feel the ache between her legs, needs Vax inside of her, his fingers, his cock, his tongue, anything at all. Toes slipping and sliding over the smooth rocks of the riverbed, Vex manages to tug Vax over to the riverbank, where she hauls herself out. (They’ve tried it once in a bathtub. Sex in the water is not that great.)

In this position, Vex is higher than Vax, and she relishes every opportunity to be above her brother. She pulls Vax in between her legs, and leans over to reach his mouth. Kissing when she’s taller is different. She can take control of the kiss much more easily, change the angle and the depth and pull away to tease Vax. It’s perfect.

While Vex is delighting herself with Vax’s mouth, and tugging her fingers through his loose hair, Vax’s hands don’t stay still. First, he circles Vex’s ankles, still dangling in the water. Then he slowly moves his hands up her calves, spreading her legs further apart. His fingers dance lightly over her skin as he moves, finally halting at Vex’s inner thighs, where they halt a few inches from her aching heat.

“Vax...” Vex whines against his lips, before he finally breaks their kiss to trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck. When Vax sucks a nipple into his mouth, he simultaneously slides a finger into Vex’s cunt, already wet and warm inside. With a groan, Vex arches her back even more, pushing her breasts into Vax’s face and spreading her legs wider than before. Vax always knew how to drive her crazy for him in the shortest period of time, leave her panting and moaning for her brother’s touch.

“Sister, my sweet Vex’ahlia, how I missed you,” Vax tells Vex, who is stuck between his twin ministrations: clever mouth biting and teeth scratching a little too roughly across her nipples, and skilful fingers sliding in and out of her and going all the way as deep as they can, just the way Vex likes. She wonders how other people live without this, without someone who knows them inside and out, who knows the exact way to get them off. Vex can feel herself coming close, the heat building in her chest surely turning her red in the cheeks.

She pushes Vax off with one hand on his shoulder, and pants against his mouth, “Hurry up, I want to come with you inside me.” This close, she can see that Vax’s pupils are blown wide with arousal, and she’s sure that hers are the same. With a predatory grin, Vax leans over Vex, until she has to lie back on her elbows, Vax still thigh-deep in the water. Vex feels her brother’s fingers slowly withdraw, but there’s barely enough time to feel empty before Vax’s cock is sliding into the place just vacated by his fingers. And Gods, the feeling of Vax inside her is like coming home. Everything feels right as long as she has her brother with her, inside her, Vex swears. The world could burn down around them and she might not even notice.

Vax bottoms out and stills for a moment, and Vex knows that he’s as overwhelmed as she is, memorizing the feel of her around him for the millionth time, because he’s told her. His eyes hungrily drink in the sight before him: Vex, her legs spread obscenely wide like a whore, and her brother’s cock buried deep inside her cunt. Vex lets herself slide down onto her back; she knows what Vax is like after a dry spell, fucking her rough and hard until she’s raw and he spills deep inside.

Soon, Vax starts moving. He fucks like an animal, driven wild with hunger: driving his cock deep into Vex again and again relentlessly. Vex can feel every slam of her brother’s hips into her, the heat between her legs building up again with every stroke and her breasts swaying with the motion. It’s rough, but Vex loves it this way. They’ve been apart for far too long, and right now Vex just needs to feel her brother pound his way inside her. There will be time for gentle touches later, she thinks, as Vax’s hands come up to link with hers and pin them to either side of her head.

It doesn’t take long before Vax’s hips start to stutter, the way they always do when he’s close. He lets go of Vex’s right hand, and snakes his hand down to where they’re joined so intimately. It only takes the heel of his hand, pressed hard against Vex’s clit, before she’s coming. Vex tightens around Vax, and squeezes every drop of his seed out of his cock.

Their chests are still heaving with the exertion, and Vax leans down on one elbow to kiss Vex soundly while his cock softens inside her. When he pulls out a few moments later, there’s a small gush of fluid as his come leaks out of Vex’s cunt. It’s not the most pleasant feeling, but it’s one that Vex had nonetheless come to miss, during those long sexless weeks spent in Whitestone.

“Now I feel like I’ve come home,” Vex says, as she splays herself out on the grass, and lets Vax carefully wash her clean with water from the stream.

 *

Afterwards, Vax curls his arms around Vex’s middle and tucks his chin onto her shoulder from behind. He carefully arranges her hair so it falls over his shoulder, their dark wet hair merging into a tangled mess and drenching Vax’s shirt back. All that’s between them is the thin material of their undershirts. He’s always been clingy afterwards, but they’ve rarely had the time or the luxury to do this, after joining Vox Machina.

While they’re waiting for their hair and the rest of their clothes to dry, they discover a dense patch of daisies. After picking handfuls of flowers, they sit cross-legged opposite each other and make daisy chains, like they used to with Mother. Vax, who has always had the more deft hands, braids the stems together. Vex opts to use the simpler method that Mother taught them when they were children, making slits in the daisy stems and pulling flowers through. Their daisy chains are simple, small white and yellow flowers tied together to form a crown, nothing like the elaborate flower crowns Keyleth likes to druid craft.

The flowers end up crushed when they make love one more time in the shade of the tree, Vex gasping with pleasure beneath Vax as he spreads her legs and takes her slow and languid. His hands and his body know exactly how to elicit moans from Vex, after years of practice. By the time they recover from that, it’s nearing dusk and both their clothes and their hair have dried. With a little lingering regret that their get-away is nearing its end, they both dress. With every layer they put on, they feel the distance between them grow, feel themselves retreating into the roles they play for Vox Machina: the twins, who tussle and snipe but who are loving siblings all the same.

The last luxury they allow themselves, the only one they allow themselves even in front of Vox Machina, is braiding each other’s hair. Vex sits in front of her brother, lets him comb out the tangles in her long dark hair. Feels his gentle fingers on her scalp as he carefully puts her hair into order. When Vax is done and a long neat braid lies down Vex’s back, he takes the end of it and uses it to tickle her ear. She swats at him playfully. They switch places, and Vex braids her brother’s hair as best she can. It always ends up being a little too loose, but Vax never complains, even when he has to redo his braid himself. When she finishes, Vex tucks her chin over Vax’s shoulder. She presses her cheek against him and resigns herself to the fact that the next time they can have each other will probably be in a dark corner of the keep, rushed and covert.

“Let’s go back home, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Katherine Mcphee's mellow cover of "Our Day Will Come" by Amy Winehouse.
> 
> I do have some more written in this universe, so let me know if there's interest!


End file.
